


Punishment

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa punishes her naughty little sub.





	

Every good couple needed a box of toys hidden under the bed somewhere, or so Louisa believed. Granted, their box of toys was more for restraint, but that would surely change with time.

“How do you feel about toys?” asked Lisa, sitting down on the bed that they shared.

“Well, I was a bit iffy at first, but Alex changed my mind,” said Louisa. To her relief, Lisa didn’t look sad or jealous at that. Instead, she got that look in her eye.

“Oh? Been playing with Alex, have you?” asked Lisa. Louisa nodded, feeling her heartrate pick up. All Lisa needed was a riding crop to stroke and she would look every bit the dominant, but she preferred to use her hands.

“I got a little lonely,” said Louisa, playing the naughty sub. She liked this role so much. “And when I get lonely, I get naughty. I need to be punished.” Lisa already knew her safeword, so she just grinned with gleaming eyes.

“That you do,” said Lisa. “Now, undress and get on your knees. Since you like toys so much, I have some new ones to play with.” Louisa did as she was told, feeling herself growing wetter.

Lisa gently removed Louisa’s glasses, then grabbed a blindfold from the box of toys and tied it over Louisa’s eyes so all she could see was velvety blackness. She wasn’t expecting the ball-gag, but they had been rather noisy last time. And if Lisa thought that they might get noisy, that meant… she shivered with delight, and then at the chill of the handcuffs being slipped over her wrists. Finally, Lisa pushed Louisa down so that her head was almost buried in the pillows while her ass was still up in the air.

“Can you breathe?” asked Lisa, her breath ghosting over Louisa’s ear. Louisa turned her head a little and nodded, then trembled in anticipation while Lisa did something behind her. She longed to glide her fingers through her own wetness, but her fingers could only twitch with her hands bound behind her like this.

And then Lisa got back onto the bed, and Louisa felt something press against her pussy and then slide into her. She was confused for a moment, but then Lisa began moving and she moaned. Whatever was in her, it was ribbed, and the feeling of it moving in and out of her made Louisa glad for the gag. She felt Lisa’s hands on her skin, and suddenly her mind made the connection. So this was what a strap-on felt like. Louisa decided that she liked it, moving her hips back to get more friction.

A sudden pain and slapping sound brought Louisa out of her thoughts and made her cry out in pleasure. 

“Yes, you naughty little slut, you need to be punished,” Lisa purred, and spanked her again. This time, she pulled the toy out of Louisa. Louisa whimpered at the loss of the toy, but then she moaned loudly at two more spanks. She could feel herself dripping, and Lisa stroked her fingers through the wetness. Louisa pushed her hips back, wanting her girlfriend to slip a finger in, and moaned in pleasure when she did. Lisa fingered Louisa, stroking the right spot and almost making her melt in bliss, and then withdrew her finger and spanked her again. The pain mixed with pleasure nearly brought Louisa over the edge, especially when Lisa began fucking her with the strap-on again.

But then Lisa pulled out again and Louisa whined. Lisa pulled her back a little, and Louisa was confused. But then she smelled something familiar in front of her face.

“Lick me, slave,” said Lisa. “I’m not going to let you come before I do.” She removed the ball-gag, and Louisa licked her lips, panting slightly. She still couldn’t see, but she sought out Lisa’s pussy with her tongue and enjoyed her girlfriend’s sigh of pleasure when she found it. Louisa could still feel herself aching and dripping while she licked, but if she made this quick, she knew she’d get her reward. So she buried her nose in Lisa’s folds and licked, her tongue darting in and out and licking up and down her pussy walls. Lisa moaned louder at the feeling, moving her hips.

All Louisa could smell was the sweet scent of Lisa’s pussy, and all she could taste were her pussy juices. She’d already been wet when Louisa had started, which was a usual side-effect whenever her girlfriend dominated her. Maybe seeing her like this had also helped. Louisa knew that Lisa had a few photos of her like this. The thought sent more pleasure through her, and she knew that she’d definitely need a shower after this to wash her pussy juices off her legs. And Lisa’s off her face. But for now Louisa continued licking, swirling her tongue around inside Lisa’s pussy and finding her clit to flick it with her tongue. Lisa cried out loudly in pleasure, her back arching, and Louisa moved her tongue back down to lap up the juices and draw out Lisa’s orgasm.

When Lisa came down from her orgasm, panting, she moved back around behind Louisa.

“That was amazing,” said Lisa, stroking the tender skin that she’d spanked earlier. “Now, for behaving so well, I’m going to reward you. Roll over onto your back.” Louisa did so, not missing the fact that Lisa had forgotten to replace the gag. Maybe she wanted to hear this.

Louisa had been expecting to have the strap-on again, but instead, she felt Lisa’s fingers rubbing over her clit. One slipped into her pussy, and Louisa moaned.

“So wet,” Lisa murmured. “You enjoyed your punishment, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Louisa moaned. The finger inside her hooked a little, and Lisa slipped another one in. Louisa had been close for a while now, and Lisa’s touch sent thrills of pleasure through her. She moaned louder as the fingers slid in and out, and she reached her climax when Lisa was just beginning to thrust her fingers. But Lisa didn’t stop, turning Louisa’s moan into a screaming orgasm that sent ripples of pleasure through her. She arched her back, then moaned and moved her hips slowly as she came down. Lisa removed her fingers and Louisa heard her licking them.

“Noisy little thing,” said Lisa. She removed the blindfold and Louisa blinked at her smiling girlfriend.

“That was incredible,” said Louisa. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the handcuffs digging into her back from where she was lying on them.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lisa, seeing the movement.

“Handcuffs,” said Louisa. “And lying on my hands like this kinda hurts.”

“Oh, sorry,” said Lisa. Louisa rolled onto her side and Lisa moved around to remove them, then laid on her side facing her girlfriend. She was silent for a while until she spoke. “Did you really sleep with Alex?”

“No, it was just mutual masturbation,” said Louisa. She kissed her girlfriend gently. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, well that’s fine, then,” said Lisa. “Because your ass is mine.” She gave a predatory grin, and Louisa blushed. “What did you think of my new toys?”

“You only used the strap-on,” said Louisa. “But it had ribbing so I loved it.” She shivered in delight at the memory.

“Good,” said Lisa. “And the spanking?”

“Surprisingly a turn-on,” said Louisa, her face burning. “Maybe I should misbehave more often.”

“Maybe you should,” said Lisa, and kissed her. “And next time, we can play with another one of my toys.” There was a knock at the door, and both girls blushed.

“You should maybe keep the gag in next time as well,” said Louisa.


End file.
